


Arrested and Detained

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Jordan, Arrested Theo, Bottom Theo, Choking, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Illegal search and seizure, Knotting, M/M, Power Dynamics, Put away wet, Rode hard, Smut Spiral, Stressed out Jordan, TWLive Bingo, Theo Needs To Get Rough Fucked 2019, Theo is a Little Shit, Virgin Theo, top jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Jordan is the officer put in charge of watching over Theo.  Already on edge, Theo pushes him farther.





	Arrested and Detained

Jordan's fingers poised over the keyboard at his desk while the hum of the fluorescents teased his ears. The only other sound, one that even with his heightened senses he shouldn't be able to hear, was the breaths coming from the detainment cell.

The late shift gnawed at his patience, usually a shift reserved for the rookies, but with this particular prisoner, Stilinski insisted it had to be him.

A sneeze.

A tiny forced exhalation broke any concentration he had on finishing his paperwork. He slid his chair back, the metal feet squealing across the floor as he stood and eyed the chalk white door. His fangs slipped from his lips, growing unbidden as he glared.

A sniffle.

His eye twitched from the normally innocent sound but knowing the one creating such a sound added the spike to his annoyance. He crossed the room, his heels clicking harshly against the polished floor until he grabbed the handle and nearly tore the door from the hinges as he flung it open.

He barked as he entered the room, "Keep it down in here! Some of us have actual work to do."

Theo didn't raise his head as he softly snorted, "What? Typing up the report for parking tickets?"

He charged the bars and rattled them, "Better than sitting inside this cell."

Theo slowly raised his head, that smug grin plastered across his face, before he lightly taunted, "When someone sneezes, you're supposed to say, "Bless you". I thought someone would've taught you manners."

The hound snarled at the slight and his vision clouded orange briefly. Theo's eyes twinkled in the haze, "Manners? Coming from you? What's the polite way to murder someone? I missed that growing up."

Theo's tongue swiped over his lower lip before he stood and sauntered toward him. Theo's tone grew stale as he spoke an almost rehearsed line, "Officer, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm innocent." Theo ended by flashing a saccharine smile.

The hound's hackles raised further as he seethed, "Your little act isn't fooling anyone, Theo. This time, you're going to pay for everything you've done."

Theo tilted his head, the edge of his smile curling, "Really? Like what? Like I keep telling you, I'm innocent."

"Innocent? Don't make me laugh. What you did to Lydia, killing Josh, Tracy, and Scott. And you're own sister. I don't understand how you can look at yourself in a mirror."

Theo's eyes widened for a flash before the mask returned and his smooth voice continued, "Lydia? What? Her psychotic break from reality? What am I? A hypnotist?"

He snarled back, "You know you used your claws!"

Theo held his hands out in front of his face, admiring his blunt human nails, "See, that's funny. I'm sure a jury would like to know how I clawed a girl to a mental breakdown without a wound to show for it."

The hound growled in his head, "The murders."

The arrogant chuckles flowed, "Josh? Tracy? You mean the two killed in a mysterious animal attack? Or did I "claw" them too. And Scott, last time I saw Scott, he seemed to be walking around perfectly fine. Or did the Beacon Hills deputies redefine murder." Theo tilted his head away, breaking the gaze, "As for my sister, that's a tough one. By your logic, I turned into ice cold water and killed her by hypothermia. That's a tough sell Jordan."

Theo turned back to him, that smug grin somehow projecting stronger, "That's okay, don't quit your day job. You give the best speeding tickets."

His restraint wore thin as Theo destroyed everything he was saying. As much as he hated to admit it, there wasn't a jury in the world that would believe those cases. But he still had an ace up his sleeve. He took a deep breath and slid on a mask of his own, the one of the nice, deputy, "You're right. I can't prove any of those. But I can prove that your truck was conveniently parked at a warehouse where we found bodies."

He flashed a grin of his own. There was no way Theo would be able to refute the reason they arrested him. As he watched Theo, that twinkle returned and the fire in his chest grew. Theo began, "You're mistaken deputy. A truck meeting the description of mine was seen there. What I find odd is you coming in guns blazing to arrest me while I was trying to go to school. And before you continue with this charade of justice, your own coworkers admitted to not having a license plate to match my truck. So, this is really the Beacon Hills patrol trying to hassle an innocent teen."

Theo raised his brows as he mused, "You know, I should probably sue the department for harassment, slander, illegal search and seizure because don't think that I didn't notice the lack of a warrant."

Theo bored his gaze into him, "What was the reason for my stop, frisk, and detainment since you were claiming probable cause?"

The hound growled and barked as his mind swam. You're a murderer. You've hurt people. You kidnapped the sheriff. You're evil to the core. The best he could muster was one word, "Bodies."

Theo's smug visage fell as his eyes widened and brimmed with tears. The chimera's chin shook as he weakly croaked, playing fear to the Nth, "Th-there wh-wh-were bodies? Oh my God, deputy. Did anyone survive? Just the thought..."

The tears rolled down Theo's cheeks as he loudly sobbed and shook with fear. The chimera was even good enough to send off waves of terror from his chemo signals. The jury would eat them alive.

He squeezed his fists tight, claws puncturing the skin of his palms as Theo straightened up and wiped away the tears, "So about my release deputy. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Only one way lets you and your precious Sheriff Stilinski keep your jobs." Theo's grin returned, "Or would you want another internal affairs investigation of the department. I'm sure they could find something that would put Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira, and so many others away for a very long time. That happens to cults ingratiated with the local levels of government. Because that's what your group is, a cult harassing an innocent young man."

The last shred of anything resembling restraint snapped and he lunged into the cell and snatched the collar of Theo's hoodie and pulled him forward, slamming his body against the grates. He snarled through clenched teeth, "You'll pay. Everyone knows what you did. It's only a matter to time."

Theo coughed from the hold, groaning lightly, his face pressed against the metal, "Not from you or this justice system."

He huffed a breath in Theo's face and the chimera's eyes lit up. Theo slyly added, "But that's not what you want anyway, is it deputy?"

He curled his lips back, his fangs inches from Theo's face when he felt a hand touch him. Theo's fingertips traced his pants before grabbing his cock. He swallowed the anger, the growl that began to rumble as Theo's hand cupped his hard cock held tight by his uniform. Theo chuckled lightly, "That's what I thought, Jordan. You're just like every other authority figure. Carry a big stick, always ready to use it but you never can."

He tried to think of a response, but the hound was having none of it. Theo pressed harder against his cock, outlining it with increasingly demanding strokes. He whispered, his voice heavy with the hound's adding to his own, "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Theo rubbed his face up the bar, "Actually, I have two. Yes, and turn off those cameras."

He released his grip and stepped back from the bars. Without a word he moved to the door, stopping only when he reached the handle. Theo snidely remarked, "That's right Jordan. Be a good little lap dog. Just remember, these cells get real cold at night."

He pressed the blunt side of his fist against the concrete wall next to the door. Theo was going to win. Again. Theo played him, like he played everyone. He could turn around and kill the chimera right now. But in doing so, Theo would still win. Theo was good at stacking the deck in his favor, pushing every advantage, riding every bluff. Bluff? The hound licked his lip at the thought. This had to be one.

He shifted his eyes up to the camera, taking in a few breaths, reading Theo's signals.

Theo was confident. Theo was certain. Theo was happy. He only caught the slightest hint of arousal.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it against the wall, a brief flash of flames coursing from the impact as cracks spider webbed up the wall. The camera dropped limp as the red light went out.

Theo gasped and the signals went erratic, "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

He let the saliva drip over his lips from his fangs as he turned back to the chimera, "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Theo stepped back from the grate, "Jordan, think about this."

Step by step he moved to the entrance, retrieving his keycard as he approached the gate.

"Is this how you want to end your career?"

He swiped the card down the slot and the door opened. "You're going to sue us, right? Have another internal investigation to take my job. So, that career is already over."

He moved into the cell and Theo retreated back a few more steps, "Come on Jordan. That was just talk. You know me."

He reached back and slammed the gate shut before he advanced. With each footfall, Theo retreated further until the chimera pressed tightly against the cement wall. He stopped inches from Theo and stared down into his eyes. Theo quickly turned his head, breaking the gaze but he exposed his neck.

He leaned forward and let his fangs scratch over the soft skin before he brought his lips to the shell of Theo's ear, "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Before Theo can responded he grabbed his hand and pressed it against his throbbing cock. He stroked up and down his cock using Theo's hand and the chimera whimpered, "Jordan... I-I"

His voice curled with smoke, "You what Theo? Tremble for it? Whine for it? Want it so bad that you'd beg for it?"

Theo shook his head in tiny movements, "N-no. I-I've never-"

With his free hand he grabbed Theo's cock, hard to the point of pushing his tight skinny jeans from his body. Theo's eyes squeezed tight as a whimper slipped from his lips. "Come on Theo. You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

He could smell the shift, caught the scent when Theo's resolve broke and the chimera bobbed his head in minute movements.

He lowly snarled the words, the rumbles of his chest causing Theo to shiver, "Good. I wouldn't want you to think the evil cult was after you again."

He dropped Theo's hand and ran claws up his chest, snagging the edges of the fabric, tearing through the tight cloth until his thumb and forefinger rested under Theo's jaw. He turned Theo's head and held it in place as he stared into his eyes. The hound drank the mixture of fear and arousal as he tightened his grip and whispered menacingly, "You always get what you want. But this time, not the way you want."

Theo began to speak but he tightened his grip and killed the words. Theo tried to suck in breaths and his eyes bulged but Jordan noticed something else too. Theo's cock twitched and flexed even harder and he could've sworn it grew a whole inch just from this pressure.

He lifted the chimera from the floor and threw him to the gratings. Theo managed to catch himself from hitting too hard, but he fell to his knee. Theo rubbed his throat and coughed as he sucked in air.

Jordan didn't hesitate and rushed the chimera, slamming his chest against his back, pinning him to the metal. Theo hit hard as his arms slipped through the bars. Theo growled back as he struggled, "What are you doing?"

He held Theo in place as he retrieved his cuffs, "Giving you what you deserve."

Theo pushed back harder, succeeding in doing little more than rutting his ass against his cock. He ran his hands along the tops of Theo's arms until his reached his wrists. The cuffs clinked over one wrist and he pulled them together.

Theo thrashed against his chest but couldn’t move as he pushed more of his body to hold him in place.

The other cuff clinked, and he released the chimera.

Theo jerked back until the cuffs holding his wrists together clanged on the metal bars. Theo pulled harder and harder while he took a step back and admired the curve of Theo's bubble.

"Let me go!" Theo hissed, anger seeping into his scent.

"No."

"Let me go or else?"

He took a step and placed his hands on Theo's hips, "Or else what?"

"Or else-" His claws dug into the sides of Theo's jeans, piercing the fabric and scratching the skin underneath as he curled them and tore them from Theo's body.

Theo moaned in pain and the sweet scent of arousal blasted from him. Jordan made quick work of the hoodie, snatching the back of it and pulling, the fabric tearing across his chest. He tossed it aside and moved to Theo's side. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up Theo's ripped body. A glimmer caught him as he eyed the metal bars through Theo's nipples.

Theo's voice quivered with need, "What are you going to do?"

He matched Theo's smug grin from earlier, "I don't know. I think this might be just the way for the pack to see you. Exposed for who you really are."

Theo slammed back hard, the clang of metal echoing, "Don't!"

He placed his hand on Theo's side and dragged the claws lightly over the skin, making a point to clip his nipple and he moved back to Theo's arched back and thick muscular cheek. He moved his thumb to the exposed hole and rubbed the pad against it. "This might be a funny way for the Sheriff to find you. You did leave him for dead, so I could leave you the same."

Theo pushed his hips back against the pressure, "Please."

His thumb circled the hole, pressing into it lightly, the soft tissue giving and flickering under his touch. “Please what Theo?”

Theo bit back the moan as he increased the pressure, the tip of his claw grazing the skin as his thumb sank. “N-nothing.”

“Nothing, huh?”

He moved to Theo's backside and shifted his hand as he braced on Theo's lower back. He kicked his feet apart and slotted himself between him. Theo’s legs shivered as he unfastened his belt and opened the front of his pants, painfully dragging out the pull of his zipper. His cock sprung from the hold and slapped against the soft ring, spurting a glob of pre. Theo's body jolted as every muscle tightened. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it between Theo's cheeks, spreading the pulsing flows of pre.

The heady scent coaxed the hound closer to the surface as he released bit by bit of his control, "What did you say? Carry a big stick but never use it."

Theo shook as he pushed back, the chimera's swallow loud enough for him to hear without heightened senses.

He huskily added, "What if I just use you?"

Theo's whine went straight to his cock and a bubble of clear pre pulsed right against Theo's fluttering hole.

He stroked the fluid down his shaft and spat at Theo's hole. He rubbed the fluid with his tip before bearing down on Theo's back and pushing himself inside. Theo cried out as he sank past the first two rings and every muscle clamped down tight around him.

He fought the urge to sink to the hilt, taking a moment to feel the cold sweat on Theo's back.

He ran his clawed tips to Theo's hips and scratched the skin with delicate flicks. Theo's muscles began to release he tightened his grip and pulled Theo's hips back as he snapped his own. Their skin slapped harshly as he thrust to the hilt and Theo cried louder. He didn't hesitate again, slowly pulling back and slamming his length back.

The tight warmth tried to clench and hold but he fought through the resistance, surges of pleasure fighting the anger within. He reached forward, threading his fingers through the thick mane of hair, twisting it as he pulled his grip tight. Theo gasped as his back went rigid, his ass presented. With a snarl claiming the chimera, he gave into the sensations and thrust harder.

Theo's cries of pain shifted as he pounded into him. Depraved moans rode the waves as their skin slapped harshly.

He pulled more and more of his length out before hammering it back deep and Theo began to rut back to meet his thrusts. The tension grew as Theo's mewls reached his ears and he leaned forward dragging his claw to Theo's chest. He snapped small rapid thrusts and pinched Theo's nipples. The chimera whimpered and begged for more. "Please. Stroke my cock."

He forced his thrusts harder and moved his hand under Theo's jaw and began to squeeze. Each bit of pressure caused Theo's body to vice his cock tighter. As Theo's cries silenced and he sucked in breaths, Parrish squeezed even harder.

Theo's feeble gasps and spasms drive him to go harder. The heat coursed through him and he gripped Theo's chest and held him tight as the pressure grew impossibly tighter. Each thrust became harder, slowing his pace as Theo's body fought to hold him. Theo's gasps became pathetic cries and as he forced his cock against the resistance, Theo shuddered and sprayed the floor under them.

Sparks fired in his mind as he rutted with wild abandon, holding his grip as Theo's trembled helplessly. The slurpy pops pulled his attention and he grinded the thick knot against Theo's hole before thrusting into him with every ounce of strength he had left.

His muscles clenched in unison before the tension snapped and he moaned loudly as he shot load after load deep into Theo.

Theo gulped down shaking breaths as his body squeezed even tighter, his body shooting blanks as orgasm after orgasm crested.

He pressed his forehead against Theo's back and crossed his arms over his chest, his hips still spasming with tiny thrusts as he continued to fill the chimera.

Theo's legs went limp and he pulled the chimera into his lap as he folded them to the floor. Theo's head rolled back against his shoulders, the chimera feebly twitching, not even having the strength to hold his head up.

Jordan joined him as his hips continued their tiny thrusts, no longer under his conscious control.

When the Sheriff walks in first thing, Jordan is back at his desk, finishing up the last report from the day prior. Stilinski looks to the door to the detainment cells and asks, "Anything happen last night?"

He stopped typing but didn't look to his boss, "Nothing too serious. And I don't think we'll be able to hold Theo this time."

"Why not?"

He glanced up to his boss, "Another wild animal attack. Theo's fine but it cut him up a bit and his clothes are ruined."

The Sheriff crossed his arms, "Anything else I should know?"

"Maybe let the other deputies know that the people we arrest can and do overhear their discussions."


End file.
